fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet of the Dads
The Planet of the Dads is a planet wished up by Timmy so that hundreds of clones he made of his Dad would have somewhere to live without bothering Timmy. Information This planet was wished for by Timmy Turner after he created too many clones of his father so that he would spend more time with him. The clones started giving Timmy too much attention, and there were hundreds of them, so Timmy wished them all to their own planet. Geography From orbit the planet is the same shape as Mr. Turner's head, and colored pink. It has 3 Suns, The surface of the planet resembles Earth, with monuments like The Statue of Liberty and The Stonehenge, both with Mr. Turner's face. The Dad clones are seen on the surface wearing tribal clothing. In this planet's next appearance, the Dad clones are shown wearing more modern business clothing due to them becoming more advanced since the end of Add-a-Dad. Inhabitants *Daran Turner clones *Timmy Turner clones *Sparky clones (formely) *Timantha Turner clones *Sheldon Dinkleberg (future) Visitors * Daran Turner * Pappy Turner * Timmy Turner * Chloe Carmichael * Ivan Prestonvich Background After Timmy wished up the planet, the Dads cheered at him when he flew overhead in a spaceship about to leave, but started to cry because they missed Timmy, so he wished up some Timmy Turner dolls for them. Later the dad clones kidnap Timmy's mom as they felt something missing in life after further advancing themselves than humans. To insure that Mrs. Turner is with them for good, they try to blow themselves to a wormhole, but thanks to the real Mr. Turner and the monkey wrench, Timmy is able to save his mom and stop the planet from going into the wormhole. The dad clones start to miss Mrs. Turner as a result, so Timmy wished up another planet similar to this planet called the Planet of the Moms to make the dad clones happy again and to ensure that the Dad clones will not try to come back to kidnap his mom again. Later, President Dad wants to take Timmy to the planet for Take Your Son To Work Day, so Timmy wishes for a Dad Clone to take his place at school. After he goes to the planet and is overwhelmed by the attention and having to do horrible jobs, he wishes for a bunch of Timmy clones. After one of them manages to get Cosmo and Wanda back to the planet, they start making wishes. They are forced to grant them all, overheating their wands. The real Timmy wishes that they could all have their own Sparky for company, so that they wouldnt feel lonely without magic or the fairies. Appearance *Magical Dog Revolution Trivia *The "Planet of the Dads" is a reference to the book and film, "The Planet of the Apes". *There is currently the second set of Timmy clones alive now, as Unwish Island also has several Timmy clones serving there. *The inhabitants on the Planet of the Dads, along with the Planet of the Moms, are immortal. *In the future, Pappy's grave in now on the Planet of the Dad. Also, the dads made a deal with the original Timmy's dad to preserve Pappy in their home planet. Category:Locations Category:Planets